King Sombre's Queen
by Fesd5
Summary: When the wind aids in his escape, King Sombre sees an image of six friends. He does not understand what the wind has asked him to do, but he does know that if he completes this mission, he will be able to stay away from the ice. Filled with confusion, chaos and compulsion, in this tale Twilight and her unsuspecting friends will have to fight harder than ever.
1. Sombre's Cave

The truth behind the banishment of King Sombre the first time was a lie and Celestia told Luna and the residents of Equestria that lie to make them more comfortable. The truth was that instead of banishing the king forever, Celestia and Luna merely imprisoned him in the ice where he sculpted a cave of ice and starved. This type of imprisonment meant that he could not use his Unicorn magic but, as the time passed, he prepared, searching his territory, set miles into the ground, until he found a magic that did not need the help of his own. It was a golden box with a roaring lion moulded unto the lid. The moment he read the inscription he knew that this magic was his key to escape. He set it beneath a crack in the ice and lifted the lid. Instantly, the ice broke away but his firm form melted until he was a cloud of purple smoke slithering up and shooting towards the Crystal Empire with severe determination and wicked decisions. That was when Shining Armour and Princess Cadence arrived.

The banishment also happened when King Sombre made this attempt but the story didn't quite go like said.

Twilight Sparkle stood on the circular floor, black rocks reaching up and leaning in, refusing any escape – several attempts with her horn settled that swiftly – and she peered through a miniature gap to see Spike, a purple and green baby dragon, his arms crossed and drops of sweat trickling down his forehead. He cried out as another rock rose before him, blocking his path.

"Don't move!" Twilight shouted fearfully, and Spike panted as he stood on one leg, one of his feet frozen in mid-air and thousands of droplets of sweat beading on his forehead. "You can move, just not towards me!"

Spike scurried back, struggling to catch his breath again. "You need to get out of there, Twilight! You need to be the one to take the heart to Princess Cadence! If you don't, you fail Celestia's test!"

"King Sombre is already attacking the Empire. He could reach the Crystal ponies at any moment, Princess Cadence, my brother, my friends. There may not be enough time for me to find a way to escape." Twilight narrowed her eyes in deep thought, and then stared sternly at Spike. "No, Spike, you do."

"Me? But Twilight…!" Spike began to protest.

"Go!" Twilight shouted. As he struggled to protest again she repeated her answer, more stubborn this time, "GO!"

After a moment's hesitation, Spike clambered onto the ledge and tucked the heart under his arm, racing down the rocks which spiralled upwards. In his hurry, he called out, lifting the heart so all could see and smiling proudly as more sweat ran down his chubby face.

Hearing the cry, King Sombre glanced up and clenched his teeth, allowing the rock spear to shoot out from beneath him, sending it slicing through Spike's heart and making him gasp in pain, the point stick out of the other side of him. Cadence heard the whimper of pain and looked up to see a newly shaped Sombre marching towards a motionless Spike. The heart fell from Spike's grasp and Sombre grunted as it tumbled towards the ground, waiting for the magnetic pulse to grab the heart and pull it to the holder. The motion worked just as the evil king cried out in horror and the Crystal ponies bowed, enveloping their love and banishing their fear.

"_Noooooo_!" Sombre lost his form and was forced out, dragged down through the ice. "I'll get you for this, ponies!" he promised before he was sucked into his prison and the ice locked together.

* * *

As Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie all sat on the bunks in the narrow corridor, Spike hobbled in with a tub of popcorn in his hands. His face was pale and on the edge of being green and Twilight smiled comfortingly.

"Don't worry Spike, King Sombre is gone for good," Twilight promised.

"Yeah but you have been there since then, but I haven't!" Spike protested. "And what if he chooses today to return!"

"Don't worry, Spike!" Rainbow replied casually as she swallowed a piece of popcorn. "If he comes back, we'll give him the once-for!"

"Oh dear," Fluttershy whispered, hiding behind her mane. "I hope he doesn't return ever."

Spike nodded furiously as he jumped onto his bunk. "If he returns, I'm staying in the castle!"

"If he returns, I'm giving him a make-over!" Rarity insisted, grimacing as if remembering him. "That robe is so last season!"

Everyone laughed except Spike, who was too nervous to even think about laughing or the joke.

Finally, the train tooted, announcing their arrival. Spike had barely noticed that, outside, they had passed the whirling snow and were inside Cadence's love bubble. It appeared that they had built the track all the way into the Crystal Empire and this made Spike calm down, allowing himself a deep breath.

Twilight lifted him onto her back and the six friends trotted out, laughing and sharing further jokes or riddles. They passed the ecstatic Crystal ponies calmly and, as Spike caught sight of the Crystal heart, he felt himself instinctively put his hand on his chest, feeling the uncertain, fevered beating of his injured heart. Twilight had fixed it with magic but reminders of the stone piercing his heart were still there such as how his heart no longer beat rhythmically and how he had a slight breathing problem and how his chest was constantly swollen and if it began to puff up Twilight had to cool it with her magic.

Princess Cadence and Shining Armour were waiting patiently with eager smiles swallowing up their faces. The last time they had been there Cadence had been wearing her usual tiara and Shining Armour had worn no crown. This was now a while after and Cadence wore a clear silver tiara with a heart shaped piece of crystal imbedded in it whilst Shining Armour bore a gleaming golden crown with emeralds and rubies set in a pattern following the circle – it had one point at the front.

"Shining Armour!" Twilight cried, racing forward and throwing her forelegs around him, burying her face in his soft blue mane. Then she twirled towards Cadence and crouched, mirroring Cadence as they completed their song. "_Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake, Clap your hooves and do a little shake_!" They laughed kindly but then Cadence's face became solemn.

"What is it?" Twilight asked anxiously, looking from her brother to her sister-in-law.

Shining Armour shook his head sadly and turned. "We'll tell you later at dinner. For now, get some rest."

After a moment's hesitation, Cadence turned and together, the couple strode towards the castle. Twilight looked at her friends nervously and then trotted after them, her friends falling in behind her. Just then, they all heard a loud banging and Spike threw his arms around Twilight's neck in fear.

"King Sombre made that noise when he tried to get in last time!" Spike hissed. He looked around but the Crystal ponies continued as if nothing had happened. Frowning, he wondered if he was dreaming it but Twilight and the others had stopped to. "Why aren't they worried?"

"Well, it appears that all them Crystal folk think that Sombre can-neigh get in," Applejack suggested in her country accent. "Maybe we're safe an' all with the Crystal heart 'ere."

"Maybe," Rarity threw her head up fancily and marched forward. "And if that is so, I would prefer to be as close to the heart as possible."

"Gee, Rare, if Sombre gets in then the heart has failed, right?" Rainbow rolled her eyes as she floated past, her wings barely moving.

"So?" Rarity tossed her head again, her mane bouncing.

"Well then, you won't be safe with the heart if it isn't working, right?" Rainbow Dash replied as if it were obvious.

It suddenly dawned on Rarity and she darted into the middle of the group. "I've changed my mind. I think we all need to stay together."

"Yes please," Fluttershy whispered fearfully.

"Ooh! This'll be fun!" Pinkie Pie cried as she bounced past Rarity and the heart.

After a pause, they all followed Pinkie into the castle.

* * *

Sombre lay in waiting, kicking a stone with his hoof and groaning, listening to the train roaring overhead. Then he heard the long-awaited whispers of the wind, aiding in his escape. He sneered and reached for the box, pulling it into the single crack of light that came through the ceiling. Lifting the lid, he watched as a white globe rose before him, the light pushing back the darkness until not a single corner wasn't visible. Then the light exploded in sorts so that enormous rays crackled like lightning bolts and struck the walls. He watched to see what the globe recommended this time and saw an impossible clue. What did it mean?

The image included the Crystal palace and heading towards it was a group of ponies and a baby dragon. He wasn't sure what it meant but he knew that he had to find out, and at that moment the ice cracked and he slithered out, forcing his way through the wind to slam against the shield, insistent on getting in.


	2. The Offer

Twilight and her friends sat around a circular table, watching Shining Armour and Princess Cadence as they waited for an answer. Applejack chewed her hat nervously and Fluttershy whimpered, her fringe falling over her large eyes. Rainbow sat unnerved, rolling her eyes at Fluttershy's cowardice. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down with excitement and Rarity continuously used her horn to adjust the red rose dress she had dressed herself in for the occasion.

"Well, you see, we believe the heart is tiring," Cadence explained calmly. "We also believe that is how King Sombre succeeded in entering the empire the first time."

Spike stuck his hand in his mouth to stop a cry of terror and Twilight scratched her chin thoughtfully as two gleaming Crystal Unicorns entered with several silver dishes hovering at their sides. The plates calmly settled in front of every pony and then the Unicorns turned and strolled out, smiling softly. Pinkie Pie's smile wavered but then appeared again when the food was placed, her eyes growing larger. Another smash outside sent Spike shaking and Twilight pulled him close to reassure him.

"We think he's planned something bigger this time," Shining Armour continued. "And we think Cadence might have to use her magic again."

"But…but…" Twilight struggled to find words.

"I know. However, she has promised to eat and sleep as often as possible and I'm not going back out there and getting my horn destroyed again!" Shining Armour told her.

Twilight smiled sheepishly. Pinkie Pie was fighting herself, trying to stop herself from eating all of the delicious salad. Twilight shot her a glare and Pinkie sank as the Unicorns entered again with wine glasses and a bottle of apple juice. The glasses were placed neatly beside each plate and then the bottle went around pouring. Cadence refused the juice politely and the Unicorns nodded understandingly, putting the bottle in the middle of the table. Pinkie looked at Cadence pleadingly and Cadence chuckled calmly.

"Please eat," she said softly.

"Finally!" Pinkie cried, thrusting her muzzle into the salad and chewing eagerly. Twilight glared at her, a fork hovering by her horn. "What?"

"Manners, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight didn't need to say it because Rarity was already disgusted. "Use a fork!"

"_Aw_!" Pinkie moaned, struggling to lift the fork with her hoof. She looked at Fluttershy and Rainbow and saw them using their wings to hold the fork and then glance at Twilight and Rarity who were using their magic. "But all I have is hooves!" she lifted her hooves to emphasize it. "You guys have horns and wings!"

"Pinkie," Applejack hissed over the table, showing her that the farm horse was using her hoof to lift single bits of the salad up to her mouth.

After a moment, Pinkie lifted a piece of lettuce and forced herself to nibble it before moving onto the next one, the painfully slow movements making her stomach grumble.

"Don't worry, Pinkie Pie, just dig in," Cadence offered politely as a piece of tomato hovered beside her and then split in two. She swallowed one half and then the other.

Pinkie grinned and once again thrust her muzzle into the mix, scoffing it hungrily until none was left. She burped and covered her mouth with her hoof quickly. "Oops! Pardon me."

The meal was swift and at the end, the ponies left the table and hurried to their rooms. Twilight took the last room along the corridor with a single bed and a dog basket which Spike could sleep in. Beside her bed was a night lamp on top of a bedside table and the floor was covered with a circular rug.

* * *

As darkness took over, Cadence slept and King Sombre took his chance as the shield flickered, slipping through just before the heart took over again with new strength. He smirked as he glided through the air as a cloud of smoke, passing the dark houses and the towering library until he reached the palace. He had thought about it and then realised that all of the ponies listened to the purple Unicorn and was warring with himself what to do. Then, he slipped through an open window and settled behind the throne in his old throne room, still a puff of smoke.

Just before he fell asleep, though, he heard distant clopping and peered out to see the purple pony walking past, her eyes drooping sleepily yet her mane and tail were spick-and-span. He slithered forward, watching her as she lifted a black cloak off the hanger on the wall and stepped into it, her horn glowing dimly to light the way. For a moment, he stayed there, and then he realised she was leaving and slid after her, his eyes always on her as they moved through the darkness towards the library.

The Unicorn pulled open the door and peered in before padding forward again, heading for a deliberate place a few floors down. King Sombre snaked in and watched the pony, hiding behind the stairs as a book dropped from a shelf and flickered open to one of the pages. Just then, King Sombre felt himself mould into a full horse as the door slammed shut and the purple pony looked up.

"Whose there?" the pony called uncertainly, her horn glowing to reveal any hiders. None were seen and she shrugged it off, looking back at the book.

"What is your name?" King Sombre's icy voice called. It was hard to place where it came from and the pony shied back against the bookcase. "What is your name? What is your name?" he continued to repeat.

He watched with a smile as he teleported around silently. The pony took a deep breath and stood boldly.

"I am Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?" she replied.

She looked behind and when she looked back everything was black, making her instinctively make her horn glow. As the purple glow reached out, Sombre stood still in front of her, watching her with deep green eyes. Twilight leapt back and his face broke into a sneaky grin as black vines slithered around her, holding her in place. Her shock meant she could not speak which Sombre happily accepted.

Finally, Twilight spoke. "Leave, you're not wanted."

"Oh, don't worry, I shall," Sombre replied as the vines wrapped themselves tighter. "But first, I must ask you why you want to be a student…"

Twilight glared at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do," Sombre hissed like a snake. "Why do you want to be a student of Celestia when you can be a princess instead? Or, rather," he grinned, his eyes enchanting and interesting. They swallowed her up and he could tell she was curious about him and the offer. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "a queen…"

The pony gasped but Sombre could see she was considering it. He lowered her gently and turned, the vines turning to ash. "Think it through and return here in three days. Oh, and don't tell your friends about the offer; don't want them having it, do we?"

Twilight nodded uncertainly and watched as Sombre became the puff of smoke with his head and darted out of the door and towards the shield. He could smell her running out to watch as sunset appeared and the shield wavered as Cadence once again took over, allowing him to escape.

* * *

Twilight snuck back to her room and stepped into bed, but was not interested to sleep. Why was she entranced by his offer? Was she jealous of her teacher? Of being ordered around? Was she eager for power? The strength to do what she wished? The questions made her head spin but despite this she was determined to hide the deal from her friends. It wasn't that they might take it, although she didn't want that happening, it was that they would argue with her and she'd end up like a tiny ant getting stepped on.

When the clock chimed, announcing that it was officially seven, Twilight stood sleepily and stretched, nudging Spike awake before entering the hall and greeting her friends. Rainbow was jogging on the spot and Applejack and kicking out a back leg to wake it up. Pinkie was bouncing around and Rarity was putting on the last of her blusher. Twilight scanned the crowd again and frowned.

"Where's Fluttershy?" she inquired, scanning the crowd for a third time.

"Probably out with the animals," Pinkie Pie replied cheerfully as she bounced again with painted hooves, making a pink balloon on the floor. Twilight sighed and Pinkie yelped as she was lifted in the air and a cloth washed her hooves whilst a mop cleaned the floor. "Hey! That was artwork!"

"On the palace floor, Pinkie?" Twilight stared at Pinkie, shaking her head gently.

"I'll go get Flutters!" Rainbow called before darting out of the nearest window and down to the petting zoo with the ewes.

"Ugh!" Twilight groaned, smacking her forehead with her hoof. After a deep breath, she started walking. "Let's just go have breakfast."

Shining Armour wasn't at breakfast and Cadence explained that he was taking his shift so she could rest up and eat. The ponies ate in silence until the Crystal ponies entered and carried out the dishes. They were Pegasi this time and they stacked the dishes on their steady, outstretched wings. After a while Shining Armour staggered in and groaned, his horn glowing weakly as he struggled to use his spell. Cadence pressed her horn to his and in a second Cadence's horn was glowing and Shining Armour was panting, taking an apple from the fruit bowl.

"What happened, BBBFF?" Twilight demanded. Her friends looked at her in confusion and she groaned. "You know what it means!"

"King Sombre was trying to get in again," Shining Armour replied exhaustedly.

"But hasn't he already–" Twilight stopped herself quickly. "Did he get in?"

"No, luckily, and the Crystal ponies are still happy. If he had gotten in, we would have seen smashed houses and black rocks by now," Shining Armour replied hopefully. "Maybe he'll give up."

"I doubt it, your 'ighness," Applejack interjected. "He don't seem like a good loser."

"Applejack is quite correct," Rarity agreed. "If he is back, then it doesn't seem like he likes losing!"

"He's just jealous 'cos he doesn't have a home!" Pinkie Pie said with ridiculous seriousness.

"Who cares about him, right Flutters? He's just a bad guy who gets beaten all the time!" Rainbow said, hitting the table with her hoof.

"Err…" Fluttershy squealed nervously.

Suddenly, everyone looked at Twilight and Applejack pushed her hat back so her ears poked out. "Right, Twilight?"

Twilight gulped and nodded, her cheeks blushing. "Right, Applejack."

Shining Armour frowned. "I suppose, but that just suggests that we protect the Empire and we're already doing our best to do that."

"Hmm…" Pinkie pulled a moustache out of nowhere and stuck it to her muzzle, thinking deeply. "Maybe we should…" she pulled a board out of nowhere onto the table with lots of wooden horses on and pushed all the warrior dressed horses to the middle to block the single black marble horse from getting across. "…put all out warriors there and keep guards around the king and queen and put posts in front so no one can get near without us seeing!"

"Err… Pinkie, where'd you get the chessboard?" Rainbow replied, staring at the board.

"I packed it!" Pinkie replied, rummaging in her tail until she pulled a small suitcase out and put it in front of Rainbow. "See, Dashy?"

Rainbow chuckled. "Pinkie Pie, you are so random!"

"Ya know it!" Pinkie giggled, shoving on a pair of goofy glasses and a top hat.

"Guys, let's get back to the problem at hoof?" Twilight suggested, looking over at Cadence who stood by the window, looking into the distance whilst her horn glowed.

"Sure, okay Twi," Rainbow replied, pushing the suitcase back towards Pinkie who shoved it into her tail along with her glasses, top hat and moustache.

"So, any ideas?" Applejack asked, putting both front hooves on the table.


	3. Six Queens and One Henchman

Spike stumbled into Meeting Room and found the six mares already sat around the table with the book on the Crystal Fair placed neatly in the middle. Twilight asked him to hurry and he sped to her side and stared intently.

"Okay, Rarity, have you finished the flag?" Twilight Sparkle asked anxiously.

Every pony looked over at Rarity and her horn glowed as a purple flag floated up to her side and rippled slightly as if there was a breeze. Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, have you got the jousting equipment?" she questioned.

"Yup!" Rainbow replied, kicking something up so that every pony could see a jousting helmet as it sailed through the air and landed on her outstretched wing.

"Fluttershy, are the ewes ready to go?" Twilight turned her head to Fluttershy.

"Oh gosh," Fluttershy whispered, holding a lamb in her arms. "Yes, Twilight."

"Applejack, the–" before she could finish Applejack lifted a Crystal corn-on-the-cob into view and grinned. Sighing, Twilight continued. "Pinkie Pie, do you have the Flugelhorn?"

"Yes Twilight!" Pinkie replied, pressing the lip of the Flugelhorn to her mouth.

"WAIT!" every pony shouted but Pinkie was already blowing and the most beautiful, low sound came floating out of the Flugelhorn.

Pinkie giggled. "I've been practicing!"

"Alright, and I've got guards keeping an eye on the heart. Any pony can pay respects to it before the ceremony," Twilight informed them. "Let's go!"

* * *

As the Crystal Fair went on, Twilight trotted from stall to stall, nodding to Crystal ponies and smiling at her friends. She ate her way through a Crystal Empire berry pie and listened to Pinkie's introduction to the jousting tournament which included several difficult blows and a long drone at the end. Rainbow was climbing into her jousting armour whilst her opposition – a caramel-brown stallion with a black hogged mane and short tail with a bucket of Crystal berries as his Cutie Mark – set his helmet on his head. Fluttershy had help with a silver filly with a tied ribbon as her Cutie Mark helping with the sheep. Applejack was selling Crystal Empire nectar and Rarity was working at the Original Crafts Booth.

A Crystal earth pony with a pencil as a Cutie Mark and a high, glittering pink bun and plaited glittering pink tail trotted over to Twilight, her teal eyes gleaming. She tossed her head and a smile broke on her face as she indicated the white dot moving across the sky along with a blue dot.

"Are they your Princesses, Miss Sparkle?" the pony asked, obviously a few months younger than Twilight.

"Maybe they are," Twilight nodded, narrowing her eyes with concentration. "Would you like to come with me to greet them?"

"Oh, I'd love to, Miss Sparkle!" the mare cried, trotting along with Twilight towards the Crystal palace. "By the way, I'm Shimmer Valley but you can call me Shimmer."

"Lovely to meet you, Shimmer," Twilight inclined her head politely. "Please call me Twilight."

"Of course, Twilight," Shimmer replied with her high yet soft voice.

As they stood with their backs to the Crystal heart facing the path that lead under the Crystal palace's balcony, they watched as Celestia and Luna touched down in front of them. Celestia inclined her head politely, keeping her wings out-stretched, whilst Luna folded hers and looked around at the fair eagerly, using her magic so that a mug of Crystal Empire nectar floated towards her.

"You're Highnesses," Twilight whispered, sweeping into a bow. When she glanced up she saw Shimmer stood in the same position as before, checking her hooves. "Shimmer Valley," she hissed, "bow down."

"Hey, they're your princesses, not mine," Shimmer replied stubbornly, lowering her hoof with a clap.

Celestia's face stayed unnerved but Luna lost it, her mug falling to the ground as she reared up on her back legs, a memory of Nightmare Moon flashing through Twilight's mind. Before Luna could do anything, however, Celestia had put out her wing and was blinking at her sister kindly. Luna grunted and turned, her tail flicking, and trotted away towards Applejack, who had been the second person to be nice to her on Nightmare Night and showed her 'fun'.

"Hello, Shimmer," Celestia said, breathing regularly. "I believe your mother was on the Crystal council, am I right?"

Shimmer glared at the princess with cautious eyes. "Yes. My mother was called–"

Celestia interrupted her. "Glitter Valley. So sad she died during King Sombre's reign."

Twilight noticed Shimmer's expression waver to grief before it was quickly replaced by anger. "Yes, that good-for-nothing slave-dealer killed her!"

Nodding understandingly, Celestia continued. "And your father, Swift Valley? Has he passed away as well?"

Shimmer nodded reluctantly. "He went to war with Chrysalis in Philadelphia and was one of the first to die."

"How is your brother, Flash?" Celestia asked, naming one of the new Wonderbolts.

"He's fine. I think he has a crush on Spitfire but, I mean, who doesn't?" Shimmer chuckled then scowled when she realised her action.

Celestia laughed and then turned to Twilight. "May I speak to you in private, my dear?"

* * *

"_He demands a wife…_"

The words echoed in Twilight's head as she tossed about in her sleep. Her talk with Celestia had been very nerving.

"_I have been watching you and apparently you have been offered the position_?"

"_Yes you're Highness. But I won't accept it_!"

"_He has also offered it to your friends and asked if Spike would like to be his henchman… I cannot think of anyone better than you to handle this…_"

"No!" Twilight cried in her sleep. "I don't want to be his wife! I don't want to be Queen! Please Celestia, please!"

"_Twilight_!" a voice whispered urgently. "_Be quiet Twilight, you'll wake your friends_!"

Twilight's eyes snapped open to see Shimmer leaning over her, her tail loose and wrapped around Spike, holding him by her side.

"You've already woken Spike once," she grumbled. "Celestia asked me to guard you. Had she said that you spoke in your sleep and kicked vases I would have declined instantly!"

Twilight glanced down at the floor and saw a million pieces of cracked pottery lying scattered about on the rug. A moment later, she had swept them up with magic and the sharp shards were in the small bin by the door. Sighing, she sat up and took Spike in her arms as Shimmer carefully unwrapped him. Rocking Spike gently, Twilight apologised.

"Now, who do you have to marry?" Shimmer demanded. "If it's that good-for-nothing jerk Spiral I'll get Tia to change her mind!"

"Tia?" Twilight said quizzically, ignoring the question.

"I heard Luna using it and decided it was cute. She doesn't mind me calling her that," Shimmer answered, shrugging.

"Oh," Twilight whispered as she tucked Spike under the duvet and stood up, stretching her legs.

"Tia also said to ease you down and say that marriage is not as powerful as magic or love," Shimmer added. "I guess she said that 'cos you fled and all, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Twilight replied, nodding her head hesitantly.

"So, err, I'll go back to my post…?" Shimmer suggested, turning and lifting one front hoof as if about to take a step forward but stopping it.

After a pause, Twilight nodded. "Yes, yes, you go."

Shimmer trotted forward and closed the door slowly, leaving Twilight in the darkness. As soon as morning came it would only be one day until Twilight had to go back to the library at night and give her answer. Why did Celestia want her to go? Couldn't someone more content go like maybe Rarity as she loved jewels? Or Fluttershy because she could probably tame him?

Twilight hit herself with her hoof angrily. How could she be so selfish? Her friends needed her, and so she would help them. But was she sure she wanted this? Her stomach gurgled and she groaned.

"Not again!" she cried, remembering the time when she had had only two tickets to the Gala and she had been incredibly hungry. "I'd better get something in my belly."


	4. This Book Could Help'

King Sombre licked his ghostly lips, watching as the sun rose on the second day, announcing just one more day until his bride revealed herself. Would it be the ridiculous pink pony who laughed at his smoke-like body? He hoped not. Would it be the petty, purple-maned prissy mare? He hoped not. Would it be the work horse who believed hard work would be rewarded? Yeah right! He sure hoped not. Would it be the shy butter-milk mare with the flowing pink locks and the large, gentle teal eyes that could stare right into his icy heart and had shied away from him at the sight of his evil eyes? Maybe that one could work out… Would it be the full-of-herself blue mare with the messy rainbow mane and tail and sleek, athletic body? She might work out as an evil Queen to. Maybe it would be the only one who had caught his eye the second he had seen her in the glowing globe – the purple mare with the neat purple and pink mane and the curious eyes that wished to know everything. Reluctantly, he had also offered a henchman position to the babyish baby dragon who had leapt for joy but then run away noticing his mistake. Why had he done that? What if the dragon accepted? _Then I'll make his life not worth living! Sombre thought cruelly with an evil grin._

The shield had not yet wavered and King Sombre guessed the heart was powering it with its renewed energy. If only some pony could have a bad dream… As he thought it he heard a whimper, carried by the wind, come towards him from the castle and blast against the shield from the inside. It sounded much like the purple pony's voice. For a moment he felt nervous, as if he wanted to help her, but then he smirked as the shield wavered, the heart sensing the fear that radiated through the windows.

However, Sombre allowed the waver to go unnoticed and began circling the Empire, clouds of black staying there and pressing in on the tough shield and making it blink weakly. Sneering, Sombre returned to his previous place and joined the smoke as they fought against the shield, pressing harder and harder.

Finally, the shield broke but before he could close in a magical surge burst from the heart, pushing him back again. He groaned furiously – if he had had hooves he would have slammed them against the invisible dome.

* * *

Spike sat on Applejack's back, clutching at her mane whilst Pinkie and Rarity walked on either side of them. Rainbow kept behind them, glancing out of the window eagerly as the Crystal Flyers who had sent her a message, asking if she'd like to join them. Obviously, Rainbow had approved and said that she would join them for the competition on the day they were returning but she had higher targets. Meanwhile, Fluttershy strolled next to Rainbow and Twilight was gone.

"So, Twilight left a note sayin' that she was goin' to the Library?" Applejack asked, turning her head slightly and looking at Spike out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh-huh!" Spike nodded.

"Right, okay," Applejack looked ahead, picking up the pace. "We'd better hurry then!"

Rainbow took to the skies and soared above them, hooves outstretched as they spun round corners and sailed down stairs. Fluttershy also flew but she kept her legs under her and kept a steady pace so that she was near them but behind them all the time. As they went, a purple cloak with a star exactly like Twilight's Cutie Mark on the back floated by Rarity, a needle threading a light purple line around the hood.

"Do you think Celestia made the right decision?" Spike asked nervously. "I mean, about asking Twilight to be Sombre's wife?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Rainbow reassured him. "It's more the idea that we know about it that'll set Twi off."

"Hmm…" Applejack mumbled as they arrived at a T-junction and turned left towards a spiralling staircase.

"I hope she'll be alright!" Rarity declared.

"Err… she still has a day, right?" Fluttershy said in her quiet voice as they dashed down the stairs.

"Yeah…" Pinkie wasn't bouncing today and every pony had noticed that she wore a sad expression and her mane wasn't quite as puffy.

They hurried to the library and the librarian grinned welcomingly, telling them that Twilight was a few floors down and she was looking for a spell to stop King Sombre. She rolled her eyes, as if the fact that Sombre would need stopping was ridiculous now they had the Crystal heart. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike all sprinted at full speed down the spiralling staircase until they reached the floor where Twilight sat on a cushion next to Shimmer, reading a book. Shimmer looked up from her own book at their approach and stood, ears pinned and legs spread.

"She's studying," Shimmer hissed threateningly.

Spike clambered off Applejack's back and hurried forward but Shimmer stepped in front of him, baring her teeth and stamping a hoof threateningly. He cowered backwards and hid behind Applejack's legs.

"She ain't going to stay behind you all day!" Applejack growled, pinning her ears and mirroring Shimmer's threatening stance.

"Hey, Twi!" Rainbow Dash shot up above Shimmer's head. "What's going on with you? Whoa!" She yelped as Shimmer caught her tail and pulled her down.

"Go away!" Shimmer shouted at the top of her voice, causing the librarian to shush them. She continued in a hushed voice, "Can't you see she's desperate? She doesn't want to marry that crazy lord! She had a nightmare about him last night and she's trying to find a way to stop him!"

"Maybe we can help!" Rainbow replied sternly, snapping her tail out of its twisted shape.

"Doubt it," Shimmer snorted, sitting down. "And I can wait here all day."

"So can we," Rarity told her, summoning a pillow and sitting down on it.

The others collapsed on the hard wooden floor and glared at Shimmer whilst the sound of flicking pages came from Twilight.

Spike watched them nervously, sweat gathering on his forehead, and then he hurried up a floor before jumping off the stairs and falling, wailing for help. Twilight caught him with her magic absent-mindedly and replaced him back beside Applejack. He huffed and crossed his arms.

Finally, Twilight leapt to her feet, grinning. "Yes! This is perfect!"

"What is?" Shimmer asked, looking over her shoulder.

The others stood to follow her but a purple magical wall appeared, blocking them from getting to Twilight and Shimmer. The Unicorn used her magic to move the book over to Shimmer but whatever Shimmer saw she didn't understand.

"I don't get it," she mumbled, scanning the page desperately.

"Don't you see, Shimmer?" Twilight cried, lifting the book so that the back was facing her and the pages were facing Shimmer. "This book could help!"

"How?" Shimmer asked as the book stopped flicking through the pages and stopped on a certain one.

"See here, Shimmer?" Twilight pointed urgently at a picture and Spike pressed himself against the wall, desperately trying to see the page. "There's a picture of a demon and then a single Alicorn stood, powering up her magic with the Elements of Harmony floating beside her!"

"Yeah, and?" Shimmer shrugged.

"Well, I just need the Elements of Harmony and then I can defeat him!"

"Yeah, but aren't your friend the Eggaments of Jarmony?"

"_Elements of Harmony_, Shimmer. And yes they are, but you see, in this picture there are no other ponies! And also, Celestia powered them by herself!"

"How does that help?"

"Well, I can power the elements by myself like in the picture!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you don't have wings," Shimmer prodded Twilight's side.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well the picture has an Alicorn and Tia is an Alicorn but you're not!"

Twilight scanned the picture and the text but shrugged. "I'm sure it'll work anyway. Now then, a summoning spell…"

Spike gasped and turned as Applejack and Rarity glanced at each other nervously. Rainbow kept banging on the wall and Fluttershy flew backwards and forwards whispering "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness" continuously. Pinkie Pie's hair had officially deflated and she sat with a glum look as she imagined Twilight leaving them and doing everything herself.

"We've got to stop her!" Spike declared. "She'll hurt herself!"

Every pony nodded and Pinkie stood slowly, her head hanging. "She's gonna forget us for sure," she muttered unhappily. And the frightening thing was, Spike thought so too.

* * *

Twilight summoned the elements swiftly and then teleported to the edge of the shield which flickered, revealing King Sombre's evil face and red horn. Suddenly, the shield vanished as the heart lost its strength and before Cadence or Shining Armour could take over Sombre had closed in, heading towards the ponies who were losing their glow and fleeing.

However, Twilight stood her ground with Shimmer stood bravely beside her, her glow more radiant than ever as King Sombre's head dipped towards them.

"I believe you're early," Twilight snapped viciously, the book floating in front of her but closed.

"I pushed the deadline forward," King Sombre hissed, dipping his head so he stared Twilight in the eye. "Have you come to give yourself up? I can give you your heart's desire you know…"

"And what's that?" Twilight growled, testing him.

His large head lowered to her ear. "Power. Wings. A title…"

He smiled at her intrigued look but Shimmer slapped her with her hoof, knocking her out of the trance, so that the two mares stood boldly before the villain.

"If you join her," Sombre turned his attention to Shimmer, who narrowed her eyes furiously, "I will bring back your family. I can do that, you know… bring back the dead with my glorious powers."

Shimmer seemed curious, a lot like Twilight, for a moment, but was stronger and shook herself out of the trance.

"We're going to destroy you!" she declared boldly, flicking up her chin. "We're going to use the Elements of Harmony and stop this!"

"Of course," Sombre licked his lips. "Only if you make a deal with me."

"Err…" Twilight paused. "Of course, Sombre."

"If you fail, you become my Queen," he said to Twilight and then glanced at Shimmer, "and you be my advisor."

Twilight was about to decline but Shimmer stuck up her chin defiantly and said, "If you wish it."

"Oh, I do," Sombre smirked.

Hesitantly, Twilight allowed the elements to float up beside her in the same notion as in the book and she summoned the book open so she could read how to conjure the spell. Sombre snickered as the book fell and she forced her horn to glow, the crown sitting delicately on her head glowing. The elements burned with light but Sombre waited patiently as her eyes became white before slowly dimming. Gasping, she frowned.

"H-how?" she stammered.

Sombre laughed evilly. "Looks like you're mine!" and he swirled round them until both he and the mares vanished just before the live Elements of Harmony could get there.

"_Noooooo_!" Pinkie cried as she picked up the necklaces and pressed them to her body. The book had gone along with the mares and the crown, leaving them defenceless.


	5. The New Queen

Spike stood in the middle of the mayhem as the mares galloped back and forth, crying out Twilight's name. His heart was torn as he thought about never seeing his best friend ever again and closed his eyes to hold back the tears. Pinkie Pie, however, had already let the waterfalls come and she lay in a pool of tears, stamping her hooves regretfully.

"Why Twilight? Why?" she asked desperately though her wails.

Frowning, Spike stumbled forward and noticed that the shield was now down and the snow was gone. "Err, guys, where'd the snow go?" he called over his shoulder. They all stopped and joined him, walking forward across the new spring grass.

"Do you think it's 'cos we can't send him back into the ice anymore, ya know without one of the elements?" Applejack suggested anxiously.

"I don't know," Rarity mumbled, looking out towards the horizon whilst newly glowing Crystal ponies continued about their business.

"What'll we tell Cadence?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Worse still," Rainbow moaned. "What'll we tell Shining Armour?"

Every pony groaned at the thought of it as they turned shamefully and headed for the castle.

* * *

Twilight sat in the cell, frozen with shock, whilst Shimmer paced continuously, stopping every few minutes to attack the walls. If there were no doors or windows, how could they get in or out? Already, the purple Unicorn had tried teleporting only to find that her magic failed. It seemed like they had been there for days but Shimmer was certain it had only been a few minutes.

Suddenly, a dark stallion moulded into view before them, his curving red horn frightening. Twilight glared at King Sombre as he stood, watching them both with eager eyes. Then, he glanced at Twilight and tutted.

"Can't have my Queen looking like that, can we?" he said softly, his horning glowing dimly.

A moment later, Twilight found herself taller than before wearing a tight red dress with a long train and a red tiara with a black diamond set into it. Her feet beheld red slippers and her hair was longer than before. Her eye lids were coated with red eye shadow. Moreover, she had a set of sleek purple wings.

"Ah, you look ravishing, my Queen!" Sombre purred.

Twilight took a disgusted step back only to knock into Shimmer, who was examining her wings.

"And my advisor, we need a suit for you!" Sombre cried.

His horn glowed once more and a flash ensued. Then, Twilight saw Shimmer stood beside her with bats wings and wearing a full black suit which stopped at her neck. Her crystal sparkle was gone and her mane was in a loose ponytail.

"Yes, much better," Sombre nodded.

"What can I do, King Sombre?" Shimmer-bat asked, her voice rough and gravelly.

"Go to that petty Crystal Empire and tell them I have Twilight Sparkle and soon I shall have their home!" Sombre ordered.

Shimmer-bat nodded and as she beat her wings a portal appeared, allowing her to fly through and into the Crystal Empire. The moment her tail tip vanished it closed and King Sombre flashed to Twilight's side, smiling evilly.

"Shall we, my Queen?" his snake-like voice wracking her heart. He lifted his hoof to her and, reluctantly, Twilight put her hoof on his as a portal appeared and they stepped through.

They appeared in a mysterious black room with a black throne on top of a stage, a red carpet leading from the towering black doors to it. Next to the black throne was a small throne made of deep red and it didn't take much to know this throne was for Twilight. Gulping, Twilight walked up to it with King Sombre.

"Hmm…" King Sombre tapped his chin in mock-thought before grinning. "We need slaves, my Queen!"

Twilight winced as his horn shone and twelve foals filed in, heads hanging and this steps glum. Each pony seemed familiar and Twilight instantly recognised the Pegasus colt who had been admiring Rainbow Dash. Racing forward, she swept the spring-bud colours foal into her arms, his ruffled feather's twitching.

"Silver Core!" Twilight cried, lifting him out so she could see him. "Are you alright?"

Silver Core looked sadly in her eyes and recognition sparkled in his but he did not smile. "Hello Miss Sparkle, what are you doing here?"

His flat tone was a shock to Twilight and she lowered him gently, stroking his wild Dartmouth green mane and staring into his harlequin eyes.

"Is this a friend of yours, my Queen?"

The snaky voice startled her and she stepped in front of Silver Core, spreading her wings defensively. She could hear the colt's teeth chattering with fear and noticed him scrambling under her, the other foals following him into a safe place.

"All of them," he lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "Well, we'll make them happy, won't we?"

He fired a beam at one of the walls and a barred door appeared, a moment later with the foals locked behind it. They wailed in fear and Twilight shied away, her courage disintegrating as she saw what the king could do. Her ears fell back and she folded her wings slowly, her shoes tapping softly on the rough ground.

"Now then," he fired at them again and this time red spirals filled their eyes and they made groaning sounds. "Be quiet, slaves! Now, get your queen a meal!"

The door crumpled and the foals marched out through the double doors, closing them with a stiff bang, before King Sombre's vines caught Twilight's attention.

Looking down, she saw the vines wrapping around her and pulling her towards him inch by inch until their snouts were touching. Struggling, she noticed his mouth opening a little and his head cocking to the side, diving in for a kiss.

Just then, the door swung open and Shimmer-bat darted through, her bat wing striking the air powerfully.

"Am I interrupting, King Sombre?" Shimmer-bat asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Sombre released Twilight and she leapt away as he marched towards his advisor who hovered in the air.

"No, not at all, I was only going to kiss my fiancé! Not a big deal, I mean, we'll kiss all the time after the wedding!" King Sombre rolled his eyes.

"Oh, good!" Shimmer-bat said delightedly, taking his sarcasm seriously. "Because her princesses demand I return her immediately. I was wondering what I should do."

Sombre smacked his hoof to his head.

"Sometimes I really hate hypnotism," he muttered and then, louder, "Tell them, 'Over my dead body!'"

"Okay!" Shimmer-bat saluted and glided out, the doors closing behind her.

"Now, where was I?" Sombre wondered and then he smirked. "Ah yes."

He approached Twilight who was straightening out a picture of her friends which she had summoned, hoping he wouldn't mind. Sombre barely noticed it as he wrapped his hooves around her waist and pulled her towards him. She unfolded her wings in shock, hitting him, and then felt something lifting her up and carrying her towards him.

King Sombre perched on the bigger throne and put her gently down on the smaller before leaning towards her, eyes locked on hers. She winced and he groaned.

"You know, I could always force you," he said coldly and reluctantly, Twilight leant into him, eyelids pressed tightly together, and felt a chill run up her spine as his lips closed on hers. If this ever happened again, she would flee.

* * *

Fluttershy stood in front of the mirror with Rarity fretting about her mane. It had been almost an hour since Twilight had gone and everyone was dressing up for Twilight's farewell, knowing she would never return. Spike and Pinkie lay sprawled over each other, sobbing uncontrollably. Rarity had told them that giving ponies make-overs calmed her down, after every pony noticed her fussiness.

Staring at the full length mirror, Fluttershy took in the mourning figure that was reflected back at her. Was it truly her? Surely not. This stranger had dark circles beneath her sad teal eyes and her mane was chaotic with lack of sleep. This stranger wore a long black skirt and tight black blouse and her hooves were houses in knee length black boots. Surely it wasn't her!

But deep down she knew it was and this hurt her more than she thought as Rarity tightened the skirt and combed her mane and tail or rearranged her ruffled feathers.

Rainbow mourned for both Twilight and the young Pegasus colt Silver Core who had been the cutest green colt on four hooves.

Applejack merely sat on a chair, looking normal with her mane brushed and no clothing but her hat, her eyes clear of visible sadness or lack of sleep. In fact she looked practically healthy. The only thing wrong with her was her voice. Ever since they had told Celestia and Luna of Twilight's disappearance, Applejack had not spoken a word. Her friends fretting was enough to cover her share and she knew already about the loss of a family member – and that's what Twilight was, a family member.

Fluttershy squealed as the door opened and Luna strolled in, her head hanging and her mane clinging to her neck in desperation. Her wings dragged after her.

"Celestia is weeping," Luna explained. "She needs a little more time and refuses to attend the assembly. She has her heart set on getting Twilight back."

"We understand," Rainbow muttered. "They're really close."

Luna nodded unhappily, obviously desperate for her sister to come back and replace the weeping creature who had entered their lives. Her wings unfolded and flapped weakly before turning and trotting out, beckoning them with her hoof when she paused outside.

"Come on Pinkie," Fluttershy whispered.

Applejack caught Spike by one of his spine scales and set him on her back without a word before trotting out, her mouth in a straight line.

* * *

Rarity's cloak was tied over a statue of Twilight rearing in the middle of the Crystal Empire, her hooves outstretched and holding the heart. Applejack stood with Spike gripping her leg, her head bowed in memory. Rainbow flew and completed a sonic rainboom only to return without the usual grin. Pinkie Pie prodded her straight, deflated mane as tears rolled from her crystal blue eyes. Fluttershy stood by one of the pillars that held up the Crystal palace, hiding her face behind a thick strand of pink mane which had fallen from the elegant bun piled on her head.

"Please come back, Twilight," Fluttershy murmured, looking up at the floor of the Crystal palace. "We need you more than ever."

Crystal ponies came and dropped flowers by the statue and at one point Shining Armour and Princess Cadence came, their eyes dark with worry as they set a bunch of roses in the crook of Twilight-statue's arm.

Afterwards the staff came into the dining room and gave them an enormous feast but no pony touched their plate except Pinkie who ate to satisfy her loss. Fluttershy was certain that if Pinkie kept that up then she would double her size and, even after years of cake and no change, Fluttershy knew this would happen.

"Please, Twilight," Fluttershy whispered, her eyes locked on her plate.

The ponies left to go to their rooms but Fluttershy found no comfort from the smooth mattress to the silky duvet. She missed her friend extremely, if there was a way to get Twilight back she would take it.

Why did it have to be Twilight? Why not some pony else? Why didn't she, herself, go? Couldn't she see the pain that Twilight was going through at the idea of marrying a villainous king?

"I'm a horrible friend," she muttered bitterly, pulling the duvet over her delicate head.


	6. The Box under the Bed

Twilight awoke to a wall comprising of a million regrets from the day before. Above her bed was a square hole in the rock wall from which spilled a pale light that Twilight recognised as early morning. Rising, she noticed Sombre lying in the same bed, his body bare of clothing and his eyes shut, his back to her.

A memory slammed against her. King Sombre had once again threatened to force her to sleep in the same bed as him when she had refused. Of course, he had had to include a little persuasion by locking the door and locking her to the bed.

However, she woke with the door open slightly and the locks gone. Rising, she made sure Sombre didn't wake up before trotting down the corridor, glancing through doorways until she found the kitchen. This was the only room she knew of including awake ponies. The cook was a rather large Pegasus pony with a Cutie Mark for her enchanting salad dressing. She was rather old and had a powder blue coat with a dulling sapphire mane.

"Ah, Twilight my dear!" the cook cried, turning and smiling largely. "Is his Highness awake yet?"

"No, not yet, Cook," Twilight replied steadily. "Do you have any of those biscuits from last night? I could do with some sugar in my system."

"Why of course, of course!" Cook cried, flying up to a high shelf and opening the cupboard. She took out a plate and glided down to give it to Twilight, who took a vanilla biscuit and ate it greedily. "You seem hungry. Then again, you didn't have dinner, did you? His kiss make you ill?" At Twilight's desperate nod she chuckled. "Trust me when I say this, my dear, he's had his eye on you. I've seen him in the mirror. He really loves you, my dear, I promise you that. You just got to unlock his heart, he's real nice usually, dearie."

"I hope you're right," Twilight grumbled, nodding at the full length magic mirror leant against the wall at the far end of the never-ending kitchen. In it, she could see Sombre marching up the corridor, heading towards them. "Because he's coming!"

The door swung open and Twilight saw Sombre, stood slightly to the side, his head turned to look at them, and felt her heart clench.

"Good morning, my Queen!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash, although she didn't show it, was suffering the worst. Her boldness and stubborn attitude meant that no pony ever suspected her of grief – not even herself. So when she leapt into bed on the last day after a heroic show for the Crystal ponies with the Crystal Flyers and tears tumbled from her eyes it took a moment for her to realise they were for Twilight. However, she let them fall and she barely heard the door open when one of the male Crystal Flyers walked in.

"Err, Rainbow Dash?" he murmured, trotting worriedly up to her side. When she didn't reply he stroked her multi-coloured mane reassuringly until she stopped crying.

"What is it, Rapid Cloud?" Rainbow choked, the tears gradually drying on her electric blue cheeks.

"I just wanted to say you were incredible and I wished that your friend could have been there to see you perform," Rapid replied hesitantly.

"Thanks," Rainbow mumbled as she wiped her eyes clean. "How's Willow Storm?"

"She's great," Rapid smiled softly and winced at Rainbow's jealous face. "What's wrong, Rainbow?"

Rainbow bit her lip. She had seen the way Storm huddled close to Rapid and snuggled her pale pink head into his denim blue mane and pressed her muzzle to his cheek.

Did Rainbow truly have a crush on Rapid? They had hung out and Rapid had laughed with her and been with her when she grieved. He knew that she was crushed about Twilight's kidnapping.

"I don't know," Rainbow replied true fully. "I've never felt… jealous of any pony like this before…"

Rapid suddenly understood and his eyes sparkled with regret. "You know, I don't have feelings for Stormy, she's just all over me all the time."

Rainbow looked hopefully at Rapid and he laughed. "You're the only pony I've even taken a fancy for!"

Suddenly, the Pegasus stallion's amber hoof flew to his mouth, realising what he had said. Rainbow blushed but turned her head towards him and rubbed her snout against his cheek.

"You really mean that?" Rainbow murmured.

"With all my heart," Rapid whispered, his breath warm on Rainbow's ear.

And like that their mouths slotted together, as if made for each other, and their kiss began. It ended almost two minutes later when Rainbow broke away, panting but beaming widely at her new boyfriend. She shuffled back and patted the space next to her, smiling mischievously.

"There's room for two," she said, her voice slick and encouraging.

"How can I refuse?" Rapid asked as he slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Rainbow welcomed a longer, more desperate kiss and felt warm spreading throughout her. And for that moment she forgot about Twilight's disappearance and her grief. For that moment, it was just her and her boyfriend. Rainbow Dash and Rapid Cloud. Together, forever.

* * *

Rarity awoke and stretched, the morning sunlight streaming through the window and onto her bed. She climbed into her white dressing gown and fumbled about under her bed until she found her slippers.

Pulling them out, she frowned. This thing in her hooves was not her cosy white slippers but a velvet rose red box and as she lifted the lid she broke into a grin, lifting the folded golden necklace and attaching it around her neck, her purple hair bouncing.

Once the necklace had been lifted, Rarity saw a small card with fancy writing on it which read '_To Rarity. Meet me at nine o'clock by the library._' and then ended. Glancing at the grand clock by her door, Rarity gasped. It was eight-thirty already.

She kicked off her gown and climbed into a flowing purple dress with golden folds and a golden tiara with it. As soon as nine o'clock came, she hurried out of the palace and almost sprinted to the library.

On the steps was a handsome Unicorn, his golden eyes glowing softly and his flowing yellow mane matching them. His fur was a pale yellow and his hooves were chocolate brown. At Rarity's approach he descended the steps and stood with his nose inches from hers.

"Did you leave the message, good sir?" Rarity whispered.

"I did in deed," his voice was silken and Rarity recognised him from somewhere. "We met at the art gallery and I showed you my artwork."

"Ah yes, now I remember!" Rarity cried. "You're Oblong Riches, am I right?"

"My friends call me Oblong," Mr Riches replied, putting a hoof around her shoulders and pulling her closer. "And I just couldn't let an angel slip from my hooves."

Rarity was so shocked but delighted that when Oblong dove towards her mouth she closed her eyes and savoured the twenty second moment as Crystal ponies trotted by, barely noticing.

"When I'm with you, Rarity, I am complete," Oblong insisted. "When I'm with you, Rarity, my heart thunders!"

"I feel the same," Rarity lied, leaning into his chest.

"I've never felt like this before, Rarity!" Oblong continued.

"Me neither," Rarity fibbed again, eager for this moment to last. "When I'm with you the truth spills out."

"I'm glad we feel the same," Oblong said, diving in again. "You, me, tonight. Meet me at 17 Rabbit Street at one o'clock today. I'll be waiting."

Rarity nodded, eyes drooping with happiness, before trotting away, grinning widely.

* * *

Applejack threw out her legs, knocking down a bushel of Crystal apples instantly whilst a few stallions did so to. Watching carefully, Applejack realised they had a smoother way which was why they were so sleek and soft.

The stallions stood on their hind legs, forelegs pressed to the trunk, and they whistled softly, watching as beautiful white doves floated through the branches and apples fell into the buckets.

One stallion, dappled grey with a slicked back mane and short, messy tail, approached Applejack with remarkable calmness. He dipped his head politely; sweat glistening on his forehead despite barely doing anything. Applejack stole a glance at his Cutie Mark and saw three apples, almost identical to her own except these ones were pale green like the Crystal apples.

"Name's Orange Berry," he said, sticking out a hoof.

Despite his playful hairdo he seemed very country like Applejack. Applejack held out her hoof and he shook it gently.

"Applejack," Applejack replied, frowning at an odd thought she received when she looked at Orange Berry. For some reason she felt an urge to kiss him but she knew that would be unusual and let her ears fall back, her cheeks blushing dimly.

"Ya'll from Ponyville, right?" Orange Berry asked, meaning Applejack and her friends.

"Yes, we're…" she gulped. "Well, nearly all of us are going home today."

"Oh," Orange Berry muttered. "Ah well, tell me your address and I'll swing by, ya hear?"

"Sure," Applejack shrugged. "I live in Ponyville at Sweet Apple Acres."

"I'll swing by sometime next month, kay?" Orange Berry said before trotting off to help his pals, snatching a Crystal apple juice just before and having a drink.

* * *

Pinkie Pie snorted and giggled as she bounced along the hallway, head high and smile wide. When she knocked on Rainbow Dash's door, however, she froze. Use to opening it as soon as she had knocked, Pinkie pushed open the door and saw Rainbow lying on her back and a stallion lying on his side next to her, facing her.

"Dashy!" Pinkie cried, charging the bed. "There's a stallion in your bed!"

She pounced and the stallion's eyes flew open as she shook him, anger waving through her.

Rainbow woke with a start and gasped, shoving Pinkie off Rapid Cloud.

"Oh my gosh, Pinkie, get off my boyfriend!" Rainbow cried as she stood and pressed her side against her best friend. Pinkie let go and they both rolled onto the floor.

"Boyfriend!" Pinkie cried, eyes wide open. Then her eyes bulged and her lips pulled into a grin. "Oh my gosh, Dashy, we so need to throw you an "I Found My True Love" party!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll do that later," Rainbow groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. "By the way, can you tell the others I've decided to stay at the Crystal Empire?"

"What?" Pinkie whimpered, tears bubbling in her eyes. "You're leaving Ponyville?"

"Pinks, stop with the begging eyes, I'm starting to feel bad," Rainbow said, her voice strained.

"Hello, Miss Pie," Rapid called from the bed as he scrambled to the floor, his wings were opening and closing one after the other. "I'm Rapid Cloud."

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie cried. "You're brother sat next to me in the stands during the performance! He is so in awe of you!"

"Oh," Rapid mumbled, rubbing his ear. "I… didn't know that."

"Oh sure, he wishes he could fly and do tricks and…"


	7. Yearning for Home

Sombre sat at a circular, rough stone stable in an elegant throne carved from magnesium. As he clapped his hooves together, the hole in the roof widened and dark shadows were cast over the king. He looked up and smiled at Chrysalis, queen of the changelings, as she flew downs and sat on a cushion.

A moment later, a creature made of a mixture of many animals including a snake tail, pony head and a Pegasus wing, materialised by the table. His name was Discord.

A night blue Pegasus in black armour called Nightmare Moon swooped down, her snake-like eyes staring Sombre down. She had recently been defeated and her sister, Celestia, thought she had changed all though she was still also an evil princess.

A blue creature with a hand on the end of his twisting tail swung down. Sombre nodded to Ahuizotl, a smiling pulling at his dark lips.

Finally, an eagle cry rung out and a griffon, Gilda, glided down and landed, blowing her feathered fringe out of her eyes. She had recently become evil after Rainbow Dash had stood up to her and removed her from friendship.

"Alright every pony," King Sombre smirked.

"Err, some of us _aren't_ ponies!" Gilda squawked.

"Whatever," King Sombre snapped. "Welcomed to the EVS."

"What does EVS stand for?" Discord asked, reaching up and pulling a cable which unrolled into a large piece of paper with writing on. "Evil Villains of Sombre?"

"Almost," King Sombre grinned. "It means, Evil Villain Society, where we join together and rule over Equestria! I have already made one step, but we must all agree on the plan of we'll crumble!"

"Alright, what's your plan?" Discord asked, faking a yawn.

* * *

Fluttershy dipped down and sniffed the flower which grew stubbornly amongst the thickets. Suddenly, she saw a blinding flash and when it dimmed she found herself in a horrible creature's arms. Discord!

She screamed but her scream was almost inaudible and Discord roared with laughter as he clicked his fingers and another blinding light enveloped them.

* * *

Rarity tapped on the door but as she did she heard a yell and then a sickening crack and a door closing. Finally, Oblong Riches appeared in the doorway, smiling warmly.

"Hello my dear," he cried. "Come in, come in!"

Stumbling in, Rarity stared at the mess. It looked like Oblong had been chasing something all over the place.

"Sorry about the mess," Oblong said from behind her and then his voice became gravelling and high. "I had a pest to remove."

Rarity as she spun round and stared at Queen Chrysalis. As she opened her mouth to scream the queen shoved her through a magic portal and the room was encased in silence.

* * *

Rainbow Dash blinked the sleep from her eyes and frowned when she saw Rapid Cloud striding in, his eyes filled with evil, and jumped into the air when her boyfriend's body blurred into a changeling. As she darted forward Discord appeared and a portal appeared where he and the changeling had been.

Rainbow stopped herself in front of the portal and beat her wings to stop herself from being sucked in. She failed and yelled as the portal zipped closed behind her and she was taken to somewhere dark and smelly.

* * *

Pinkie Pie bounced into her bedroom and narrowed her eyes when she saw Gilda, the griffin bully from her past, leaning against the bed with her claws folded over each other. She smirked as Pinkie charged forward and then threw on a pair of hypnotic glasses.

Gasping, Pinkie tried to cover her eyes but immediately, she was asleep, unable to awake from the dark cage as Gilda grabbed her and soared out of the window.

* * *

Applejack sat on her bed with Spike curled up in the dog basket that had been moved from Twilight's haunting room. As she sat there, she heard a familiar cackle and looked round in time to see Nightmare Moon shoot through the bedroom window and tackle her.

Trying to open her stiff mouth, Applejack writhed and called out, only to let out a hoarse breath. Nightmare Moon roared with laughter as Spike floated on her back and she caught Applejack's mane.

Then, the alicorn's horn glowed and a blinding light flashed, momentarily blinding the earth pony. When her eyes adjusted again she saw that she was in a cell with all her friends and all the enemies they had ever know stood before them. Discord tapped his foot impatiently, Chrysalis smirked, Nightmare Moon stamped her hoof with evil laughter and Gilda blew her feathered fringe out of her eyes. Just then, the villains parted to reveal Sombre, head high and one front hoof held in front of him.

He took a step forward, and the footstep echoed painfully. Each step was slow and intimidating until he arrived at the barred door and smiled.

"Where's Twilight?" the southern pony demanded.

"Oh, she's alright. She's in her room," Sombre hissed.

"Am I, now?" a new voice growled. The villains turned and the friends looked over their shoulders and gasped.

"Twi?" Rainbow said, confused. "Twi, is that you?"

"You have…wings?" Rarity stumbled.

"Yeah," Twilight replied defensively as she marched forwards, her wings unfolded.

Applejack looked at Sombre, expecting to see him shocked, but instead he is smiling.

"My Queen," he said, lifting her hoof and kissing it. Applejack saw Rainbow out of the corner of her eye, making gagging actions.

"Why have you kidnapped my friends?" Twilight demanded.

"No reason, my Queen," Sombre replied, vines rising out of nowhere and wrapping around her, pulling her towards him. Applejack winced as their lips pressed together and Twilight seemed to be calm, her wings folding and her eyes closing as she rubbed her lips against his passionately. "Would you like to speak with them?"

"Uh-huh…" Twilight replied absent-mindedly, her eyes still closed.

Sombre left with the others following and Twilight watched him go dreamily. The door slammed shut and she snapped out of her daze, turning to her friends.

"What in the hay was that?" Applejack demanded.

"Err…" Twilight mumbled, scratching her head.

"I love your dress!" Rarity cried, pushing Applejack aside so she could take a look at the tight gown.

Pinkie woke and stumbled forward, staring at Twilight's wings. "Are you a princess?"

"Actually, I'm a queen," Twilight beamed, standing up proudly.

"And you're _proud_ of it?" Rainbow cried. Twilight's eyes shot open and her horn powered up. "No! No! Please don't!"

Twilight's horn dimmed and extinguished and she sighed, her wings falling open and drooping. "Sorry, it's just… I've had to adapt and well… you should feel him kiss you! I feel _wanted_!"

"I would feel _used_!" Rarity cried.

Twilight's horn glowed and this time when Rarity squealed a plea she ignored it. The beam fired at Rarity and she cried out as her Cutie Mark vanished and in its place she got a bunch of rocks.

"Hey! That's a talent for rock farming!" Pinkie shrieked.

Twilight snickered and Applejack watched helplessly as the new queen strutted out of the room.

"I just want to go home," Fluttershy whimpered.


	8. A Bird and Groom

Rainbow Dash curled protectively around Fluttershy and closed her eyes, hoping for unconsciousness, but received none. After half an hour the others were asleep and Rainbow heard Fluttershy's fluttering breaths.

"What's wrong with Twilight?" Rainbow murmured as she retracted herself from her Pegasus friend and padded over to the barred door, staring out. As she stood there, a cotton candy cloud appeared above her head and she yelped as chocolate milk rain poured down on her, drenching her.

"Discord!" she roared, shooting out from under the cloud only to have it chase her. Then, the door swung open and she ran out and round herself in a puddle of squelching mud. Yelping, she struggled to escape and found herself being pulled under.

An eager laugh erupted around the room and Rainbow found herself being lifted from the mud and the room returned to normal.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?" he whispered, bringing her in towards him.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded. Before she could say more, Discord had his eagle finger over her lips.

"Tell Fluttershy to meet me out here in one hour," he whispered. Rainbow gasped and Discord kicked her into the cell, the door shutting with a clang.

Discord vanished and Rainbow prodded Fluttershy awake hesitantly. The angel woke and stared up at Rainbow with a weak smile.

"Discord wants to meet you other there in…one hour…" Rainbow whispered.

For a moment a greedy look entered Fluttershy's eyes and then she gasped and pressed herself against the wall. However, now this look of terror looked fake and Rainbow winced.

"Do you like him?" Rainbow hissed painfully.

"Err…no!" Fluttershy replied, but her hesitation had given it away.

"You crazy mare!" Rainbow screamed, waking the others. "How can you have a crush on Discord?"

"What!" Pinkie cried, her inflated mane bouncing as she jumped to her hooves.

"Wait just a hay-pickin' minute!" Applejack protested. "You wanna play filly-nilly with Discord?"

"You do?" a new voice said and Discord materialized into view with an eager look on his face. Fluttershy blushed and he scooped her up, pressing his lisp to hers. "We must marry!"

"Err… Discord…" Fluttershy whispered.

"And we'll have roses and a wedding dress…" Discord listed.

"Err… Discord…?" Fluttershy squealed.

"And… and…"

"DISCORD!" Rainbow shouted. "Fluttershy is _not_ gonna marry you! Ya got that?"

Discord snorted and clicked his fingers, making Rainbow change. Her wings vanished and her tail became plain white. Her fur when white as well and her Cutie Mark became a pin popping a balloon. As well as that, her eyes stared in wonky angles.

"Discord!" Fluttershy cried, flying from Discord's arms to inspect her friend. "You've made her an old lady!"

"Yeah? So?" he waved his hand dismissively. Then he saw Rarity and roared with laughter. "Did Twilight do that?"

Rainbow tried to race at him but her steps were slow and painful.

"Discord!" Fluttershy snapped. "Make Rainbow Dash herself again!"

Discord groaned and clicked his lion fingers, making Rarity beautiful again and Rainbow young again. Then, he scooped Fluttershy up and vanished with her.

"Come back, Discord!" Applejack shouted.

* * *

Discord put Fluttershy on his water bed and leapt back onto it, making it wobble crazily. Fluttershy yelped and leapt into the air, watching as Discord scooped a cotton candy cloud out of the sky and swallowed it whole.

"Come now, my dear, rest up," Discord smiled. "Our wedding is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Fluttershy squeaked. Her wings snapped closed at a clap of Discord's hands and she fell onto the waterbed. "But that is, well…tomorrow!"

"I know," Discord smirked.

Suddenly, wedding bells rang and Fluttershy squealed as she found herself and Discord stood at the altar, Fluttershy wearing a flowing white and gold wedding dress with six yellow birds holding the train. Discord stood beside her wearing a tuxedo and his mane groomed back. The priest hid behind the lectern, quivering crazily.

"Discord," Fluttershy hissed, staring pointedly at the stain glass windows. "It's still night."

"Oh, so it is!" Discord cried, grinning. He clicked his fingers and they returned to the water bed. "Sleep tight, my bride."

* * *

Twilight threw herself onto the bed she shared with Sombre and wept. Sombre wasn't back yet and so she had the room to herself, the moonlight spilling through the gap in the roof and falling on her outstretched wings.

"What have I done?" she whispered into her pillow.

"Nothing, my Queen," Sombre purred as he combed her soft mane.

"You!" Twilight sat up, eyes narrowed. "You made me evil!"

"Yes," Sombre smirked. "And now we shall rule!" his horn began to glow. "Even if it means I have to use persuasion."

A beam swirled towards her and then sprang apart like fireworks, sending pink smoke hearts whirling into her face. A love spell!

She shook it away and the hearts turned into black bats which she directed at Sombre. A red dragon appeared, pulling itself from Sombre's horn, and it let out a mighty burst of flames, burning the bats. However, whilst he was distracted, purple vines had wrapped around him and were squeezing him violently.

Sombre wheezed and struggled to fire at the vines as they dodged the beams and constricted him.

"You're… stronger than… I thought…" Sombre panted, but a satisfied smile played on his lips. "You truly are my Queen."

And then, suddenly he vanished and the vines became ash whilst Twilight's wings disappeared. The dress no longer clung to her and her mane was the usual length as it had been. Sighing with relief, she ran out to face the other villains.


	9. A Rescue Mission

Rarity summoned a comb and ran it through her amethyst, coiffed mane, moaning as she ended with a split end.

"How much longer?" she groaned. Applejack rolled her eyes and Rainbow dove in unsteadily for another attack of the cell door.

"Hey, does anyone else hear that?" Pinkie cried, jumping on the exhausted Rainbow so she could see. Running across the hall was Nightmare Moon; eyes narrowed and face in a scowl. "Ah! Take cover!"

Pinkie sped to the back of the cells and the others joined her, shutting their eyes and curling up and clutching each other nervously.

The cell door sprang from its hinges and rocketed towards them, smashing into the curved wall above their heads before tipping and falling to their hooves. Rainbow, who was in front of the group, cringed away as Nightmare Moon stood in the exit, eyes wild.

"Don't hurt my friends!" a familiar voice warned. Twilight! "If you do, there'll be consequences!"

"Puh!" Nightmare Moon spat. "You wouldn't touch me! Not without your precious Sombre to protect you!"

"Try me," Twilight smiled, grazing the ground with her hoof before charging, her horn glowing. Rarity immediately noticed her best friend galloping towards them, not the queen.

"Twilight! Watch out!" Rarity screamed.

It was too late. Nightmare Moon was a meter from Twilight and there was no way to escape. They all watched as Twilight turned and fled towards the door, but a blue glow surrounded the door and shut it with a slam, sending a shiver down the delicate mare's spine.

"Whoa!" Twilight yelped as the blue glow enveloped her and lifted her off the ground. Then, her eyes narrowed and she smiled. "Prepare for the big shots!"

A calm purple light flashed around the imprisoned mares and they looked around to see the elements around their necks. Then they leapt from their sanctuary and Twilight teleported to the space in front of them, her wings gone but her friendship back. The crown that represented the Element of Magic sat upon her head.

They lifted off the ground in a purple bubble before their elements began to make firing noises and their outsides flew out. Then, rainbows joined their necklaces and then spiralled around Twilight. Then a beautiful rainbow fired from the star and enveloped Nightmare Moon, making her yell out, before Luna stood in her place, panting.

"What is wrong with you?" Rainbow demanded, her energy returning. "How can you become Nightmare Moon again?"

"I… I… What?" Luna cried in alarm. "I turned into Nightmare Moon?" Suddenly, she winced and lifted a hoof to her forehead. "She took over again."

"She did…" Applejack began.

"What?" every pony cried at the same time.

"Well, ever since you saved me from her she's been trying to make me join her and…" Luna started to explain.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rainbow held up her hooves. "Nightmare Moon has been trying to make you join her? What in the hay does that mean?"

"Well…" Luna bit her lip. "Every time I look at my reflection Nightmare Moon is there and she talks to me. Then, recently, she has been fighting with me inside my head and I guess she took over… She is stronger than me, after all…"

"Oh no!" Twilight cried in alarm, rushing forward. "We must tell Celestia!"

"No!" Luna protested. "I don't want her to know. She'll make me take a break and she'll think I'm ill and…"

"Okay, sugar cube," Applejack soothed her, arriving at her side. "We won't tell her, right Twilight?"

"I guess…" Twilight frowned. "But if it happens again Celestia'll need to know!"

"Yes, agreed," Luna nodded, putting out her hoof. Twilight shook it and then cautiously walked out of the room with the others.

They all stood in the same position, staring Discord down, but before they could fire he had fled and Chrysalis stood there with Gilda. Gilda cawed and then shot forward but when Rainbow raced forward she dived out of the window. Chrysalis soon followed.

"Back to Canterlot," Twilight said softly.

"Yes," Luna nodded and her horn began to glow as every pony held hooves. A blinding flash ensued and they returned to Canterlot.

"Wha…?" Spike groaned, waking finally. Every pony stared at him in shock as he jumped off Applejack's back and stretched.

"Twilight! Luna!" a flowing voice called and Celestia appeared, racing forward. She embraced the two and smiled. "You have returned at last!"


	10. Home Sweet Home

Not long after that Twilight had her coronation and then she went to the human world where she met Flash Century and also fought against Sunset Shimmer. When she returned, every pony was relieved. They celebrated and Twilight danced goofily.

"Welcome back!" Mr and Mrs Cake cried in unison when Twilight stepped through the door into the library. Pinkie had sped ahead and warned them and they had fetched their emergency cake. The walls and table were decorated and piled high with party things, brought in by Miss Pie's party cannon.

"Surprise!" Pinkie squealed, flinging a front hoof over Twilight's shoulders. "What do ya think?"

"Err…" Twilight replied awkwardly.

"I knew you'd love it!" Pinkie squeaked. "Come on every pony, it's time for 'Pin the tail on the Pony'!"

And they all partied late into the night.


	11. Notice

I would just like to note that I did not create the cover image above.


End file.
